Los 10 mandamientos de un Mayordomo
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Porque antes de ser un perfecto Mayordomo, también eres un Demonio. ¿Cierto, Sebastián? Y Ciel lo sabe mejor que nadie. One-shot.


**LOS 10 MANDAMIENTOS DE UN MAYORDOMO**

_Contiene spoilers del anime tanto de la primera y segunda temporada. Están más que advertidos. _

**1. — INTEGRIDAD**

El Demonio observó al niño humano estremecerse en la cama, el sudor le escurría por las mejillas, tenía los labios agrietados y las mejillas sonrojadas, ardía en fiebre…o al menos eso quería creer. Su cuerpo humano recientemente adquirido era incapaz de sentir dolor o algún tipo de placer, sin importar el objeto que tocara le parecería ingrávido, casi como sino existiera, lo que incluía la frente febril del menor. Sin embargo el libro de medicina que sostenía en sus manos le decía que su Contratista tenía los síntomas de una persona enferma, lo que no le sorprendía en realidad, los humanos tenían cuerpos frágiles y delicados y aquel pequeño en particular se encontraba severamente lastimado.

Ciel, su nombre era Ciel…irónico, igual a ese lugar cuyas puertas le estarían eternamente cerradas.

El niño se estiró pesarosamente sobre sus brazos y consiguió balancearse hasta llegar el extremo de la cama, vomitó la sopa con que media hora atrás le alimento. Que desperdicio de tiempo.

Lanzó un suspiro fastidiado apenas audible y le dirigió una mirada incomoda a su Joven Amo. Se veía tan miserable, patético, débil…apenas quedaban vestigios de la putrefacta alma, añeja en odio, rencor y deseos de venganza que días atrás le convocó. Quizás tomó la decisión incorrecta, tal vez cometió un error…se acercó hasta la cama y lo contempló con desprecio.

Los Demonios estaban atados a sus Contratos, era cierto; pero también eran unos malditos embusteros bastardos, torcería su pequeño y delgado cuello, crujiría un poco cuando lo quebrará, igual a una ramita de árbol y después se marcharía. El mundo humano no tenía el encanto que recordaba de antaño, esperaría hasta encontrar a un Amo digno de sus servicios o continuaría devorando almas de insignificantes humanos como hasta ahora…tenía toda la eternidad e incluso más allá para hacerlo. Algo decente o medianamente entretenido habría de encontrar.

El niño terminó de vomitar, la inmundicia salpicó sus zapatos, no le dio asco...tomó la delgada cabeza del niño y la colocó sobre la cama; sus ojos se encontraros con los del menor; no dijo nada, casi podía jurar que su Joven Amo conocía lo que planeaba.

—Sírveme…sírveme…sírveme hasta el final…

Y los orbes azules del niño perdieron la indiferencia de días atrás y se tiñeron de una luz tan intensa y brillante como el momento en que escuchó sus gritos y decidió responder a su llamado. Lo odiaba, lo detestaba tanto como a cualquier otro o incluso más.

¿Acaso comprendía que el destino al que se había entregado era peor que el mismo infierno?

¿Entendía que habría sido mejor morir y entrar al Cielo como el alma pura y hermosa que fue, libre de pecado?

¿Veía realmente la forma que se ocultaba tras su traje de Mayordomo?

Tal vez…

Limpió los rastros del vomito de la comisura de sus labios con un pañuelo y pasó sus manos por la venda que cubría el ojo donde residía la marca del Contrato y le sonrió, casi con dulzura o al menos eso intentó.

—No se preocupe Joven Amo, incluso si el mundo se termina y los cadáveres se apilan a su alrededor iguales a montañas, yo estaré a su lado hasta el final, porque soy su Mayordomo.

El niño no respondió, le lanzó un manotazo para que le soltara y se ocultó bajo las colchas.

Unos ojos que habiendo visto tan poco brillaban con tal intensidad, adquirirían con el tiempo un brillo extraordinario, un color igual o incluso más intenso que el de las entrañas del Infierno. Porque él era un Mayordomo y sería el más perfecto que jamás hubiera existido entre los humanos, pero también un Demonio y se encargaría de entretener a su Joven Amo con los "juegos" más divertidos que podían imaginarse.

**2. —LEALTAD**

Era consciente del hecho por más que lo doliera y lo aceptaba de igual forma, suponía que de esta manera debería lastimarlos menos. Siempre esperar lo peor, la esperanza y las ilusiones sólo estaban permitidos para los que esperaban algo bueno de la vida. Él…

Estaba mojado, empapado de pies a cabeza y no le importaba. No debería, no podía mostrar un aspecto tan miserable ante Sebastián, aquel maldito demonio quién le servía con la misma presteza que un buitre sigue a un hombre por el desierto esperando a que caiga muerto; pero no podía evitarlo, realmente se estaba esforzando en no llorar, no derramar ni siquiera una lágrima que se mezclará con las frías gotas y era todo cuanto podía hacer, todas sus fuerzas se centraban en este sencillo acto.

Madame Red, no…Tía Ann, le había intentado matar.

Había visto el arma, escuchado su grito plagado de un instinto asesino, casi había sentido el frío tacto del cuchillo sobre su piel, rasgando su ropa y no fue capaz de reaccionar. Porque la quería, la amaba muchísimo y era uno de los pocos vestigios, cada vez más escasos de su antiguo mundo, aquel donde fue feliz.

Sebastián lo cubrió con su saco y dijo algunas cosas más, él no respondió…él cadáver continuaba ahí, teñido de rojo.

Apenas fue consciente del momento en que Sebastián lo tomó y emprendió el regreso a casa.

Permanecía con el cuerpo helado y un vaso caliente de leche en sus manos, Sebastián le observaba en silencio y él intentaba disimular lo mejor que podía, frío y distante, incluso tembloroso…aunque con resultados insatisfactorios a simple vista.

¿Le temía a Sebastián?

No, aún recordaba aquella única y letal mirada que le dirigió durante sus primeros días como Amo y Mayordomo, en aquel entonces lo iba a matar, realmente iba a hacerlo, estaba aterrorizado e hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y valor para sonar valiente y digno. Tuvo éxito. Pero ahora era diferente, no le aterrorizaba la idea de ser asesinado a manos de aquella persona que le había jurado integridad, sino de dejar de tener algún valor para él.

Quería ser digno de la lealtad de Sebastián con la misma desesperación que un niño buscaba la aprobación de su Padre, porque Sebastián era todo cuanto le quedaba en este mundo y la dependencia que le profesaba le asqueaba, pero al mismo tiempo la necesitaba. Tener algo a lo que asirse en un universo que de un momento a otro, sin previo aviso, podía venirse abajo.

Bebió de la leche en pequeños sorbos, disfrutando de la dulzura del anís y la calidez de la chimenea. Si alguien viera de lejos y sin prestar mucha atención, los habría confundido con un Padre e Hijo que comparten un momento tan intimo en que las palabras no son necesarias.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sebastián, esbozó una suave sonrisa al descubrir que no había arrepentimiento o decepción en estos.

Después de todo era un buen Mayordomo, uno en el que podía confiar, uno que le era tan leal como un Demonio podía serlo.

Y debía estar a las expectativas de la misma.

—Me voy a la cama—anunció con parsimonia y tirando al suelo la chaqueta de Sebastián que cubría sus hombros emprendió la subida por las escaleras, el mentón arriba, los hombros erguidos, la mirada digna.

"Él no me traicionara jamás, incluso si todo el mundo lo hace, él no lo hará porque es un Demonio y su palabra es todo cuanto tiene"

Lo repetiría cuantas veces fueran necesarias hasta creerlo, por que quizás era cierto o eso le gustaba pensar.

**3. — LOS BUENOS MODALES Y COSTUMBRES**

Los humanos eran criaturas extrañas, tenían costumbres tontas y exigencias aún más estúpidas.

Pero ya que su Joven Amo estaba bajo su tutela, tenía la obligación de enseñarle todo cuanto debía de las costumbres de la Alta Sociedad, poco importaba que quizás jamás lo ejerciera.

Conseguir que Ciel tuviera una vida social activa como se esperaba de alguien de su condición era poco más que imposible, pero su prometida, la Duquesa Elizabeth daría una fiesta y él estaba cordialmente invitado a esta y tenía la obligación de asistir.

Durante su fase de entrenamiento como Amo—Mayordomo habían repasado todas las normas que ambos debían seguir y aunque él se esforzaba dentro de la medida posible para cumplirlas al máximo, la mayoría de las veces Ciel las pasaba por alto con absoluta y total indiferencia, había ocasiones en las que no podía evitar que simple y sencillamente diera la vuelta como tenía por costumbre hacer.

Y allí se encontraba en una de esos momentos, a unas horas de la fiesta repasando los últimos detalles.

Tras un par de intentos con las lecciones de baile, Sebastián se había dado completamente por vencido y aceptado el hecho de que sin importar todos sus esfuerzos, su Joven Amo jamás brillaría en el salón por su talento para la danza.

Más valía prepararse en sus puntos fuertes, tal vez la charla.

El problema es que a menos que se encontrará en presencia de la Reina, su pupilo tornaría cualquier conversación en una serie de inteligentes comentarios mordaces en el mejor de los casos o dejaría al interlocutor con la palabra en la boca.

Sin embargo, el padre de Lady Elizabeth estaría presente y el comportamiento de Ciel sería evaluado con mano dura, a sabiendas de la reputación que precedía al Joven Conde. Entre la alta Sociedad rondaba el creciente rumor de que el Duque deseaba romper el compromiso de su hija menor con el Conde Phanthomhive.

En lo particular habría significado una bendición verse libre de la voz chillona y risas estruendosas de esa niña, único lazo del mundo en que alguna vez vivió su Joven Amo, teñido de rosa y lazos dorados. Pero no podía permitir que su lado Demoniaco se antepusiera a su papel como Mayordomo al que había decidido interpretar con total perfección, de lo contrario ya habría acabado con la vida de la menor cuya tantas manchas le ocasionaba a la pureza del alma de Ciel.

—La manera en que debe de saludar a su prometida es la siguiente—y sujetando la mano de Ciel, tan pequeña y delicada como la de una niña se la llevó hasta los labios y rozó suavemente depositando un beso.

Su Señor la apartó de inmediato y murmuró algo como que era suficiente y ya se encargaría del resto por su cuenta.

Reprimió cualquier queja y asintió en silencio.

Los modales humanos eran una pérdida total de tiempo y por menos de un segundo la idea de asesinar a esa molesta chiquilla tomo forma en su mente hasta convertirse en un hecho; de esa forma Ciel podría ser envuelto por completo en su telaraña sin intervenciones de ningún tipo, sin embargo, la desechó con la misma presteza que cientos de veces antes lo había hecho.

No le importaba la vida de ella ni la pena que le causaría a su Joven Amo, sino que evidentemente sería vista como una muestra de malos modales y una total falta de respeto hacia la figura de su Contratista.

¡Oh, bueno…ya encontraría alguna manera de divertirse más delante sin olvidar las costumbres humanas!

**4. — DISCRESIÓN**

Un Ángel Homicida había asesinado a sus padres bajo las órdenes de la Reina.

Continuaba sin tener sentido.

Y Sebastián se había marchado, lo había abandonado en un país extranjero donde apenas y conocía su idioma, con una bolsa llena de monedas que en manos de un niño había descubierto, perdían todo su valor y ninguna forma alguna de regresar.

Y suponía que de alguna manera había corrido con suerte, al menos no había roto el Contrato y abandonado su cuerpo sin vida.

Y si debía de ser sincero, no se lo recriminaba. Lo merecía. Había dudado.

Sebastián era después de todo un Demonio, sólo tenía interés en su alma putrefacta deseosa de venganza, ahora que había flaqueado y dudado en llevarla a cabo debía parecerle algo repugnante, carente de valor, inferior y no se lo reprochaba.

Reina o no, esa mujer había asesinado a su Padre y Madre, roto su inocencia, condenado a muerte.

Y él debía cobrar venganza. Tan simple como eso, sin puntos medios. Había olvidado que su razón para vivir no era representar su papel del Conde Phanthomhive o resolver crímenes y misterios como el Perro de la Reina, su existencia residía en su odio y deseo de provocar el mismo dolor y desesperación que él experimento a aquellos que le causaron.

No debía dudarlo jamás.

Sebastián volvería porque ansiaba su alma, si aún conservaba algún valor él quería entregársela.

Las puertas del Cielo le estaban selladas y las del Infierno también, Sebastián era su única salida y si obtenía lo que deseaba, no volvería a dudar en tomar su alternativa.

Su inesperado abandono, su sutil silencio, su evidente indiferencia…con eso bastaba, Sebastián había dicho todo cuanto debía decir.

**5. — COMPORTAMIENTO PROFESIONAL**

Si era de ser franco, aquella forma de las muchas que había tomado a lo largo de su inmortal existencia era su predilecta. Normalmente asumía la figura de un cuervo, ya que podía pasar desapercibido con facilidad y le gustaba burlarse de las ideas que los humanos tenían de los demonios. Pero por esta ocasión, prefería ser un gato. De esta manera era capaz de proteger a su Joven Amo sin que esté lo supiera, aunque claro esta, sólo intervendría en vista de alguna situación extrema de vida o muerte; cualquier otra cosa que le ocurriera a la frágil figura de su Señor no justificaba su intervención. Después de todo, Ciel había perpetrado un acto que ameritaba la inmediata recesión del Contrato. Y él como Buen Mayordomo que era no estaba en aras de contradecirlo o dar su opinión al respecto.

Aunque estaba tan decepcionado.

Hasta ese momento, Ciel había ejemplificado el alma perfecta, esforzándose día tras día e incluso en ocasiones segundo tras segundo en que no hubiera en su pequeño e inocente corazón otra emoción que no fuera el odio, el dolor o los deseos de venganza; por supuesto que tal cosa era imposible en un alma tan ingenua y la lucha constante que mantenía contra su bondadosa naturaleza bastaba para hacerlo sonreír.

Pero Ciel dudo y él no podía permitir una intransigencia de ese tipo.

Si el mundo debía recordarle lo horrible que era, él no movería ni siquiera un menique para contrariarlo.

Las calles eran peligrosas y algunos humanos aún más crueles que muchos demonios.

Y allí estaba, su Joven Amo, mordiéndose el labio inferior por contener las lágrimas…porque el orgulloso y prepotente Conde llorada todos los días, siempre creyendo que nadie lo veía, pero las paredes eran delgadas y sus oídos finos y no podía evitar regocijarse al escuchar por las noches los gemidos y sollozos ahogados contra la almohada.

Era incorrecto, no debía regocijarse con esto…pero cuanto gozaba por las noches al escucharlo.

Él no era tan Buen Mayordomo después de todo, incluso era uno bastante malo. Pero si se mantuviera tan alejado como las normas decían se perdería toda la diversión…

Por lo que no pudo evitar recargarse junto a las piernas de Ciel y vigilar su sueño, si alguien intentaba lastimarlo mientras dormía, cuando se encontraba más vulnerable… ¡Que visión sería aquella! Y dado que su Contrato había sido momentáneamente interrumpido, él se limitaría a sentarse en primera fila y disfrutar del espectáculo, reiría tanto, incluso bajo aquella forma minina sus ojos brillarían en la oscuridad de la noche.

Pero cuando su Joven Amo cabeceó y esos hombros le acecharon en la oscuridad con intenciones nada favorable hacia el niño, no dudo ni un instante y los asesinó.

Quizás si Ciel hubiera doblado en otra esquina y abandonado su persecución gatuna, no se habría encontrado con los muelles, sino con dos cadáveres cuyos rostros horrorizados aún estaban calientes.

No importaba, simple y sencillamente no podía permanecer indiferente…por mucho que se esforzará y realmente no tenía deseos de hacerlo.

**6. — SIRVE, PERO NO ES SERVIL**

Era extraño, debería estar asustado, tener deseos de llorar o incluso revelarse. Pero en cambio se comportaba con la misma serenidad con que una vaca se dirige al matadero, con la diferencia de que esta desconoce su destino y él no podía estar más consciente del mismo.

Estaba bien. Al fin podría descansar. No pensaba en las cosas que dejaba atrás, sino en las cosas que lo abandonarían a él, como el odio, el miedo, la tristeza, el dolor…

Muchas veces a lo largo de esos dos años se había preguntado si tendría miedo al llegar ese momento y en más de una noche la idea le arrebató el sueño por las noches.

Pero quería morir. Sebastián le había servido bien, merecía su paga.

Así que se dejo conducir hasta aquella isla y se deslizó sobre la banca de piedra.

¿Había sido tan terrible para Sebastián servirle o de alguna retorcida forma lo había disfrutado?

Él lo había hecho, no siempre, no todo el tiempo…pero si en alguna ocasión.

No podía esperar una palabra amable por parte de Sebastián o siquiera una especie de consuelo, por eso se sorprendió tanto cuando aquel le dijo que lo haría lo menos doloroso posible.

No sería justo, él quería morir tal y como había vivido.

Quería que Sebastián le sirviera hasta el final, obedeciera cada una de sus ordenes, incluso las estúpidas e infantiles. Deseaba creer que tenía el control y estaba feliz de que Sebastián se lo permitiera. Porque lo cierto es que aunque él se proclamará como "Amo y Señor" quién realmente tuvo todo el tiempo el control fue su Demonio—Mayordomo, le sirvió, obedeció sus normas, acató sus caprichos, se apegó a sus designios, pero jamás tornó una actitud servil. Siempre se las arreglaba para complicar las cosas, mostrarle cual era su papel y que sin él "No sería nada".

"_Graba el dolor de mi vida en mi alma"_

Era su última orden, su más ferviente deseo.

Quizás extinguirse en la "Nada" no sería tan malo después de todo o probablemente fuera peor que el Infierno.

No lo sabía.

"Pronto lo descubriré" pensó al ver acercarse aquella mano y entregarse a la más absoluta y completa oscuridad.

**7. — PUNTUALIDAD**

Cuidar del cuerpo de su Joven Amo no estaba siendo una tarea sencilla y no es que requiriera de un gasto excesivo de energía o una habilidad extraordinaria, sino que al contrario se tornaba en una tarea terriblemente tediosa y aburrida.

Si era de ser sincero extrañaba las conversaciones y debates que mantenía con el niño, no es que conversaran en una mesa mientras tomaban el té, pero en su relación siempre había existido un asiduo intercambio de comentarios sarcásticos e irónicos, lo que aunado a los muchos peligros en los que el Conde se veía envuelto lo mantenía entretenido.

Pero lo realmente malo, eso que realmente le molestaba no era el detalle de verse privado de la compañía del menor, sino que tenía un retraso descomunal en su cena, inaceptable para un Mayordomo de su categoría como le gustaba considerarse.

Acarició el anillo con delicadeza y casi podía sentir el alma de Ciel deslizándose dentro de la piedra, reprendiéndolo por haberse tardado tanto.

Sacó el cuerpo inerte del menor de la maleta donde lo transportaba y ajustó sus prendas, igual que una muñeca, sus miembros colgaban ingrávidos, sin vida. El cabello se le deslizaba por la frente con la misma elegancia de siempre y sus grandes pestañan ocultaban sus inmensos ojos azules. Era aún más hermoso que los ángeles y él no había conocido pocos a lo largo de su existencia.

Tomó su muñeca y sacando el anillo lo puso sobre su dedo índice.

—Ahora, Joven Amo, es hora de despertar.

Y sus ojos se abrieron, cobraron vida…aturdidos lo observaron, había desconcierto en las orbes, también confusión. Algo estaba terriblemente mal ahí.

Y la respuesta, simple e increíble, afloró a su mente con gran facilidad.

El plato principal se había arruinado por completo y la cena no estaba lista y se retrasaría más, mucho más.

Quizás debería limitarse a desgarrar el cuello del niño o deglutir su alma con alevosía, listo para emprender la búsqueda de otra alma que valiera la pena. No tenía porque perder más tiempo, pero una vocecita dentro de su mente, lo animo a continuar, la cena podría haberse retrasado en exceso, enfriado un poco, las flores que decoraban la mesa seguramente también se habrían marchitado y una grasosa capa se habría formado sobre la sopa helada, pero siempre podía recalentarse, aderezar con un par de especies, quizás salpicarlo con un buen vino.

Si Ciel no recordaba quién era, si había regresado a aquel estado primario de odio en que lo encontró por primera vez; siempre podía recrearlo, conseguir los ingredientes una vez más y prepararlo de nuevo.

Incluso podría ser divertido, quizás hasta obtenía un mejor resultado.

—Joven Amo—dijo con una dulzura impropia de su naturaleza—vuelva a dormir—y cerró con la mano sus ojos.

De alguna u otra forma convertiría ese descomunal e interminable retraso en algo favorable. Y sonrió.

**8. — ORGANIZADOR**

Mentiría si dijera que sentía algún tipo de pena por Sebastián, porque no lo hacía, ni haría jamás y aunque así fuera, de nada serviría al final. Todos, absolutamente todos habían jugado sus cartas, incluso él, aunque en ese momento desconocía lo truqueada que estaba su baraja y la suerte estaba echada. El ganador de ese juego de cartas o ajedrez, de reyes, reinas, ases y ochos estaba decidido, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que proclamara su victoria.

La furia inicial había dado paso a una pacifica resignación, al menos alguien tendría un final "feliz", considerando el tipo de vida que ese "alguien" había tenido, no era un fin tan malo, incluso podía decirse que era misericordioso…aunque claro esta, había que ser amago de un gran optimismo para llegar a tal conclusión. Y él no estaba precisamente animado.

—No vas a morir jamás, eso no puede ser tan malo—le dijo el niño rubio cuyo nombre respondía al nombre de Alois y tenía su espalda pegada a la suya, habían compartido cuerpo, sus mente y alma estaban tan conectadas que se conocían el uno al otro tanto como a si mismos y Alois lo decía con la intención de consolarlo, no de lastimarlo—. Él te quiere, no será tan malo.

Ciel sabía que Sebastián no lo apreciaba más que a él a su almuerzo durante el mediodía y la verdad es que no le dolía, porque no le importaba.

Incluso sentía un sórdido y mezquino placer, si lo hubiera devorado sin más recién recupero su alma, sino hubiera puesto remilgos ante una cena fría, si tal vez no hubiera entretejido esa red de mentiras y medias verdades a su alrededor por él que había pasado ya una vez y si él no hubiera sido tan ingenuo como para creer todo cuanto decía…

Pero los futuros alternativos, las opciones, los senderos dispersos no existían.

Y dentro de poco Sebastián descubriría lo mucho que se equivocó al organizar sus planes de tal forma junto a Claude, no sólo dejaron uno, sino decenas de factores fuera de su campo de juego y Alois era el más importante.

La batalla pronto terminaría, Ciel no dudaba ni un momento respecto a la identidad del ganador.

Sebastián era siempre perfecto, jamás perdía, no obstante, tenía por mala costumbre tornarse egocéntrico y vanidoso en exceso, por lo que cometía frecuentemente errores que fácilmente se podían evitar. Y su perfecta y bien estructurada organización se venía abajo igual que una pirámide de naipes por el aire que se filtra a través de una puerta que se suponía no debía ser abierta.

Ambos lo sintieron. Claude había muerto.

Alois lloró y se preparó para lo inminente…

Quizás debería decir algo como "Fue un tiempo corto el que compartimos, pero agradable", pero en tales circunstancias habría resultado irónicamente divertido y ambos habrían reído y sentían que no era tiempo de sonreír ni nada parecido.

Se puso de pie, el final de ese sofisticado plan había llegado a su fin con un resultado que ninguno de los implicados había imaginado, ni siquiera los organizadores…

**9. — AUTOCRÍTICAS**

Era tarde, ¿cierto? Si, lo era y no necesitaba ni siquiera ver a la pequeña figura de ojos carmesís que lo observaba de pie, al borde del acantilado para confirmarlo.

Pero no sólo era tarde para tomar una cena que jamás estaría lista, sino siquiera para deshacerse de ella.

Podía simple y sencillamente asesinarlo, sin trabas; dudas, ni titubeos, aunque era un Demonio, era uno bastante joven y débil, debía pasar al menos un milenio para que pudiera siquiera enfrentarse a él en una pelea decente, ni hablar de obtener la victoria.

Sin embargo, no quería hacerlo…tal vez impulsado por alguna especie de afecto que no terminaba por asimilar o entender, probablemente porque sentía que ese era el inicio de algo interesante o seguramente, no, sin lugar a dudas debía tratarse de esta última opción, sabía que para el Joven y orgulloso Conde no existía peor destino que vivir eternamente a su lado.

Siempre serían Amo—Mayordomo y por toda la eternidad, él sería un recordatorio constante de lo que fue o pudo ser, de los que amo, a los que perdió, de días felices, del dulce sabor de una tarta o el fragante olor de una exquisita taza de té. De los sueños perdidos, de la ingenuidad robada, de la inocencia corrompida. Y esto le causaba un exquisito y sádico placer. Además ahora era libre de comer cuantas almas deseará y los primeros años del Conde no serían sencillos. Lo vio durante el segundo en que se vio obligado a devorar su primera alma, la repulsión en su rostro, el asco en sus sentidos…pasaría mucha hambre durante un tiempo y tarde o temprano sus instintos lo obligarían a tomar otra y entonces vendría la culpa y después el placer, pero el remordimiento volvería más tarde. Y pasarían siglos antes de que se rindiera por completo a su naturaleza vil y aceptará la maldad dentro de si.

Sería un proceso lento y doloroso, peor que estar en el Infierno, porque la demencia les estaba negada.

Él lo sabía porque alguna vez lo experimento, apenas y lo recordaba, pero sabía que así había sido.

Y él se renovaría un poco cada vez más, sería un mejor Mayordomo, dispuesto a acoplarse a la eternidad como siempre había hecho.

Después de todo existían cientos de detalles en los que mejorar y no tenía sentido lamentarse más por lo irremediable.

Ciel le dirigió una última mirada antes de volver al carruaje y ordenó.

—Vámonos, Sebastián.

—Yes, My Lord—respondió con parsimonia, antes de seguir a su Joven y Demoniaco Amo.

**10. — HABILIDADES SOCIALES**

—Veté lejos, Sebastián y nunca jamás vuelvas. Si nos volvemos a encontrar, asesíname.

Su voz sonó fría, distante, cargada con la imposición de una orden.

Su Mayordomo—Demonio le observó con fiereza. Si estaba enfadado, si iba a matarlo, si había logrado sentir algún tipo afecto hacia él. No lo dijo. Ni siquiera hizo acopio de esa frase que durante siglos le acompaño, tampoco replicó, sólo dio la media vuelta y dejo que su figura se perdiera en la negrura de los gases contaminantes y tóxicos que ahora envolvían los barrios bajos donde los miserables vivían.

Había aprendido todo cuanto debía e incluso más de Sebastián.

Sabía que existían otras criaturas además de los Demonios, conocía sus puntos débiles y como enfrentarse en caso de encontrarse con algunos, además tenía varios aliados entre los Dioses de la Muerte.

Ahora era su turno de…

No lo sabía, sólo tenía la certeza de que había llegado el momento de hacer algo.

La Sociedad había cambiado a lo largo de los siglos, aunque los ricos y poderosos continuaban mandado sobre los pobres y desgraciados, las clases sociales se habían reforzado con una disciplina aún más férrea que en la época en la que él nació si acaso eso era posible. Y los humanos habían contaminado de tal manera al planeta Tierra que ahora les era insostenible vivir al aire libre o comer lo que crecía en el exterior, se veían obligados a recluirse en Cúpulas donde el aire y el resto de los recursos se creaban y administraban artificialmente.

Los que tenían mayores solvencias vivían en Cúpulas iguales a las ciudades de antaño, cines que exhibían películas viejas, cafeterías que vendían productos que podían costar lo mismo que el salario de un año de cualquier trabajador promedio, campos de flores donde podías tomar largos almuerzos.

Para esa reducida clase especial, la vida no era mejor o peor que la de sus predecesores.

Pero para el resto de la Humanidad, la sobrevivencia era una lucha constante, por el agua, los alimentos e incluso el aire.

En ocasiones el Gobierno se veía obligado a expulsar a sus ciudadanos sin otro motivo que la necesidad de mayor espacio o destruir Cúpulas enteras y desterrar a sus habitantes porque los ricos y poderosos necesitaban un nuevo Centro de Entretenimiento. Así era como las cosas se dirigían ahora.

Por supuesto que él y Sebastián habían vivido entre la clase rica y poderosa y alimentado de los miserables para no levantar sospechas, pero ahora se encontraba en el exterior, donde los humanos que a duras penas sobrevivían desarrollaban horribles mutaciones o enloquecían por la contaminación.

Entonces escuchó el llamado, suave, pero fuerte a la vez…una rabia impulsada por la desesperación.

Eran pocos, él y Sebastián habían creído que ninguno en realidad, los que aun conocían las palabras indicadas para invocar a un demonio, pero no bastaba con decirlas correctamente, sino sentirlas…un odio irrefrenable debía apoderarse de la mente del Convocador.

Pocas veces respondía al llamado de uno y cuando lo hacía, descubría para su decepción que no valía la pena. Entonces procedía a devorar su alma por haberse tomado la molestia de ir hasta allí.

La voz le llamaba, era una niña…no, una joven, poco mayor que la edad que él tenía cuando realizó el contrato, luchaba por mantenerse consciente, realmente creía en que él llegaría y así lo hizo.

La vio tirada sobre un charco de sangre, su cuerpo desnudo, herido y sangrante, el cabello rojo se mezclaba con la inmundicia en la que estaba envuelta y sus manos sostenían con desesperación un bebé, cuyo rasgos infantiles había sido deformado a causa de los golpes, tenía el aspecto de una bola maltrecha de carne molida que a duras penas recordaba a la figura de un lactante.

Un grupo de hombres la rodeaba, reían y varios de sus miembros estaban expuestos.

No necesitaba tener cientos de años para interpretar esa escena.

Su presencia irrumpió con el coro de risas y chistes obscenos entre los hombros, avanzó hasta la joven que no debía rebasar los dieciséis años y apartó un mechón de su cabello para tener una mejor visión de su rostros que aún conservaba rasgos infantiles, era bonita…debajo de la suciedad, la sangre y el resto de los fluidos, lo era.

—¿Es tu hijo?—le preguntó.

Ella asintió y su frágil y maltratado cuerpo se estremeció ante el esfuerzo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Y su garganta desgarrada tomó fuerzas que creía extintas para gritar hasta que sus pulmones se quedaron sin aire.

—¡Mátalos! ¡Mátalos a todos! ¡Mátalos!

—Las puertas al Cielo te serán cerradas. Serás condenada a un destino peor que el Infierno.

—Este es el infierno…—contestó ella y le extendió al bebé que apretaba contra su pecho, él arrastró sus dedos y rozó la piel sanguinolenta.

—Sólo te lo preguntaré una vez más, ¿Deseas hacer un contrato conmigo?

—Si…

El asintió y derramando gotas de su sangre sobre el suelo y se entregó por completo a su tarea como Demonio.

Más tarde le agradecería a Sebastián por enseñarle de una manera tan perfecta.

— ¿Cuál es tú nombre?—le preguntó a la joven cuya marca del contrato empezaba a hacer estragos en su ojo derecho.

—Rachel Middleford—le respondió con un hilillo de voz, luchando contra el lacerante dolor.

Y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

**FIN**

Cuando iba en el primer mandamiento tenía toda la intención de hacer un one-shot con tintes de shonen-ai, pero luego vi que salió otra cosa y me animé a dejarlo así. Quizás me anime a hacer uno con tintes yaoiescos. Intentó romper la imagen idílica que tengo de Sebastián, así que perdonen si es un cretino.

Hum, saque los 10 mandamientos de una pagina de Internet, no se si sean universales o algo así, pero bueh…debe de haber muchas otras listas.

Oh, si…y bueno, honor a quien honor merece, este fic fue inspirado en el análisis que hizo un user del foro de Kuroshitsuji en español del manga donde comentaba que Sebastián no era un buen Mayordomo, sino que incluso era malo. Yo lo adapté al anime, porque no voy corriente con el manga…de ahí que en todos haya una torcedura del mandamiento en cuestión, y por sino lo notaron cada mandamiento esta narrado desde el punto de vista de Sebastián/Ciel alternándose.

Cualquier comentario, crítica, sugerencia, queja…¿carta bomba?, será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
